Doctor Albert W. Wily
The name's Wily, the brilliant scientist, the one and only Dr. Wily! Wily first introducing himself Name: Doctor Albert W. Wily Age: 58 Height: 5'8 Weight: 78 Pounds Threat Level: himself Low Machine Extremely High Personal Analysis: .....Im not getting anywhere NEAR that man to Interview him!....He Smells funny, and I dont trust him with that screwdriver.... History Dr. Wily was born in the mid 1950s in a relatively well off family of sorts. In Wily's childhood he found a sort of fondness for robot toys in his time, finding the idea of machines to be quite interesting. This fascination with robots would carry on for the rest of his life as he quickly graduated high school with high attributes in mathematics and Pre-Engineering. His high school progression landed him a scholarship to Robert's Univeristy of Technology. Many things occured here that would affect Wily for the rest of his life. He studied greatly in Advanced Calculus, Professional Engineering, as well as a new Robotics class, all of which he was commented on by the professors to have an exceeding talent for. But perhaps the most interesting to note here is that this is where Wily would meet his future coulleage Thomas Light. In the beginning, they were actually very good friends, making advances in the studies of robotics and coming up with numerous breal through ideas at the time such as prototype synthetic skin and Robot A.I. Eventually over time however, Wily began to feel tinges of jealousy as he noticed Light was getting considerably more credit than he was. Awards were often given more so to Light than Wily, who seemed to be gettign 2nd place over and over. He ignored this at first, eespeically at the time as they finally recieved their doctorates in Robotics and Engineering, but even then the flow of jealousy picked at him. As they now worked together as offical coulleages, more notable awards were given to Light. The continued overlooking of his work began to slowly drive Wily over the edge as he continued to work, feeling unappreciated and unoticed. Finally, at the dawn of the 20XX decade, a series of humanoid prototype robots were constructed by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to see if they could truely produce a final prototype capable of thought process and feelings before moving on to more offical models. These tets finally brought the both of them to the Nobel Prize, upon which Dr. Light recieved as Dr. Wily instead recieved a small letter stating they appreciated his work. This however was the final straw that broke Wily's sense of sanity. In a mass argument with Dr. Light, Wily finally left his coulleage, blaming him for everything and dissapearing from society it seemed. The night after this, Dr. Light finally completed Protoman, also dubbed as Blues, the final true prototype humanoid robot designed to think and feel. Around this time, Dr. Wily began to construct a Robot Manufacturing Plant out in the Pacific Ocean, using his missing time to build a robot army to conquer the world, out of the hatred he held held for humanity for never noticing his work. After a mishap and Blues went missing, Dr. Light then built two more robots, Rock, a finished offical humanoid robot, and Roll, a house-keeping robot. Then finally Light finished his six new Industrial Robots, and kept them in his lab to later display to the world and how they will benefit mankind. However, this was where Dr. Wily decided to attack. He attacked swiftly, stole and reprogrammed Dr. Light's robots, and went on his plan to conquer the world. Here, Dr. Wily's one mistake would cost him every plan in the future. After escaping, Rock, who possessed a strong sense of justice, voulunteered to be converted into a fighting robot, then named Megaman. Megaman would then go on to defeat Dr. Wily time and again, foiling all his schemes for World Domination. Besides all the well known things, anything more personal for Dr. Wily is unknown. Outside from his school life and slight bits from his childhood, most of his personal life is unknown, and Wily refuses to talk about it for some reason. Wily also resides amongst his robots, with who he always socializes with all the time, but not even they know of his personal life. Wily has also, notably, developed a taste for oatmeal, considering it to be very good and is known to eat it quite frequently. From his time in Roberts University, Wily is shown also to have been fluent in advanced calculus, being somewhat of a mathematical genius, as well as knowing his way around Engineering and Robotics. And last to note, is Wily's expertise in computers and piloting, Wily is shown to be a hacking whiz, expertly managing to get his way into any computer system. As for his piloting, though in his later years in Wily Machines, Wily is shown to be an adept flyer, able to manuever his way through shots like it was natural. Wum's Final Note: .....Huh! He DOES smell funny, Jeff!....Anyway. Wily, Wily, Wily......Willy Wily and the Robot Factory.....Wily in Wonderland! Where the Wily Things Are! ...Yeah, to cut to the chase!....I dont have anything nice to honestly say about this Crothety old dood...He's rude, hates a certain Top-Loving Robot Master, and yesterday, he called me a punky kid, and SMAHSED ME THROUGH A WALL....All In all! Hes a Genius, a threat to society....and a master at the games of Parcheesey, Go Fish, and Bingo.... .....Long story short....He BELONGS in a home.....